


Collected Minifills and Ficlets

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Erik, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Lots of different stuff in here, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Sub!Erik, Trolling, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of kinkmeme fills and Tumblr ficlets, mostly porny but some cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt, asking for consensual glitterification: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=10193701#t10193701

"Pretty," mutters Charles as he drags his tongue across Erik's shoulders.

He follows the path traced by his tongue with a brush, applying glitter body paintin a series of patterns.

Erik closes his eyes, sinking into the sensation of the cool gel tracing patterns on his skin, contrasted with the warmth of Charles where he is pressed up against Erik's side. It's soothing, repetitive, mesmerizing.

Erik had originally agreed to this at Charles' request but is beginning to enjoy the experience for its own sake. It's not often he's called "pretty." In fact, this is the first time he can recall that anyone ever has, including Charles.

 _Only because I thought you might object to the term, darling_ , Charles sends.

Oh, but Charles could call him anything he wanted. It was difficult for Erik to deny Charles anything under normal circumstances. But this afternoon, when Erik had come into the bedroom to be greeted with the sight of Charles, sprawled naked on the bed, cock hard as steel, covered only in swirling patterns of gold glitter body paint, looking like nothing so much as some kind of wild fae creature, Erik had readily agreed to Charles' request.

Charles blows gently across his back, and Erik shivers at the sudden chill where Charles' breath meets the still wet paint.

 _Wild fae creature? You flatter me. You should beware, though,_ and here Charles' mental voice turns sly. _Fae are notorious for stealing their mortal lovers away to the land under the hill, to be kept forever._

Erik shivers again, and this time it's not from cold. The thought of Charles taking him, _keeping_ him, kindles arousal, deep and white-hot.

Charles continues painting patterns across Erik's back, buttocks, legs and arms, as Erik lies on his stomach on the bed, loose and warm and pliant.

When Charles is finished and waiting for the paint to dry, he pets Erik's hair and murmurs sweetly in his ear about what a pretty boy he is, so good, so eager to please, and Erik mewls in contentment.

After the paint is dry, Charles urges him on to hands and knees.

Charles fucks him slow and deep and bites the side of his neck when he comes, careful not to disturb the patterns of glitter there.


	2. Erik/Moira, Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Erik/Moira with background offscreen Charles/Erik. 
> 
> (So, yes, for all of those who complain about the lack of Erik/Moira fic without endgame Charles/Erik, I am part of the problem. :P )
> 
> Written for this prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=7171679#t7171679

In retrospect, Moira probably shouldn't have been surprised when her bedroom door crashed open that night to reveal a furious Lehnsherr. After all, she'd stood toe to toe with him this afternoon and called him on his bullshit, not backing down even when he'd floated her own service piece up to her temple.

"Can I help you?" Moira snaps, pulling her bathrobe tighter around her. Goddamn it, it had been a long day and she just wants to sleep. 

Lehnsherr stalks across her room like a predator, until he's looming over her. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met."

"Yes, yes, I get that a lot." All the time, actually, since most of her colleagues back at the CIA can't stand an "uppity" woman. For an intelligent man Lehnsherr is being shockingly unoriginal. "Anything else?"

Lehnsherr smiles that shark's grin of his, then falls to his knees and --

Oh.

_**OH.** _

For someone who Moira suspects to primarily fuck men (if the way he and Charles are with each other is any indication), Lehnsherr is _astonishingly_ good at this, knowing just how to lick and nibble and suck at her clit and pussy. Moira grabs his hair and yanks it to direct him, and instead of being annoyed at her rudeness, he just seems to find it a turn on. 

Damn, and that thought makes her _hot_ , and soon Moira comes with Lehnsherr's face buried between her thighs, his tongue on her clit, and Moira feels _powerful_.

*****

After that they fall into a routine. During the day everyone trains, more often than not Lehnsherr and Moira fight, and at night he comes to her to work out his issues between her thighs.

She knows damn well that after leaving her each night, Lehnsherr goes to Charles and they fuck each other senseless.

She should probably care more about that, but hey, free orgasms. And Moira has never slept better.


	3. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, SO, after posting that Erik/Moira snippet I figured I should post the other thing what I wrote with that pairing. BUT I can't find the original prompt, and this is kind of a problem because I specifically wrote a Round 2 continuing from the first author's minifill (with their permission). 
> 
> I will try to find the link, but from what I can recall, Round 1 was Erik eats Moira out while Charles fucks Erik. 
> 
> So here's Round 2.

"Erik, go help Charles get cleaned up in the en-suite," Moira tells them, and adds, "But don't clean up yourself, Erik. I want you to feel it."

Both men comply without so much as a murmur, and Moira shivers a little. God, that will never stop being hot, how _pliant_ both men are in the bedroom.

Moira uses the time to pull out her surprise and get it ready. She's tried it on before, of course, but this is the first test drive. 

Both men stop dead when they emerge from the bathroom, several minutes later. 

Moira briefly contemplates making a terrible pun about penis envy, but decides to let the strap-on dildo she's wearing speak for itself.

"You're not serious," says Erik. And that's not the safeword, and his breathing is speeding up and his pupils are dilating, but still, best to check --

_You can always safeword out, gentlemen_ , thinks Moira, confident Charles has an open mental connection between the three of them. 

Two wordless blasts of denial of that suggestion come through loud and clear.

Erik licks his lips and looks away. "It's so big. I -- I can't. I won't."

Still not the safeword. Moira strides over and grabs him by the hair. "Charles is bigger, and you just had his cock up your ass not 20 minutes ago," She pulls Erik by the hair over to the big wingback chair she'd been sitting in a few minutes ago, and flings him down onto the floor, his body unresisting. Charles trails silently behind. "Stop complaining, or I'll fuck you with it dry." Both men draw in sharp breaths, and Moira makes a note to use that threat more often.

"Charles, have a seat," Moira orders. "Erik is going to suck your cock while I fuck him until he blacks out."

A blast of _oh god yes please please_ comes through, and Moira's not sure which man it came from. It probably doesn't matter. 

Despite her threats, Moira doesn't actually make Erik take the dildo without lube. Maybe another time, but not this first time. Moira slicks up the appendage and positions herself behind Erik. 

She uses the cock to lightly trace Erik's crack, and Erik thrusts back against her and moans. Charles, meanwhile, can't take his eyes off of her, despite the extremely thorough blowjob Erik is giving him. Charles licks his lips and absentmindedly pets Erik's hair as he waits, breathless, to watch Moira make her next move.

Moira positions herself against Erik's hole, and is able to slide in with a couple small adjustments, as he is still open and wet from being fucked by Charles. She thrusts a couple times experimentally, trying to get the hang of the rhythm. 

It takes a few more tries, but Moira gets the hang of it, settling into the rhythm of thrusting, her hands gripping Erik's hips so tightly there will probably be bruises later. 

"Look at you, Erik," she murmurs. "You're taking this cock so well. I hardly had to use any lube at all, you're still so open and slick with Charles' come."

Erik moans around the cock in his mouth, and Charles hisses and throws his head back. 

"Enjoying yourself, Charles?" Moira asks. "Erik really does know how to use his tongue. He's such a talented slut."

"He really is," Charles gasps out.

"Don't come too soon, Charles," says Moira. "I want Erik to have a sore jaw tomorrow to go with the sore ass I'm giving him."

Erik moans again, longer and louder, and Charles puts a hand around the base of his own cock, presumably to obey Moira's command about not coming too quickly.

Moira smiles. It's going to be a good night.


	4. Fuck My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another minifill I lost the original prompt to. It was something like, the kids make fun of Charles and Erik for constant eyefucking, and Charles and Erik are sweet fluffy trolls who escalate shit.

"I want you to know," says Raven. "That this is all your fault."

Normally there's no fucking way Alex would put up with her shit, but he knows she's right. 

How the fuck is this even his life?

He mutters one little comment about the constant eye-fucking and how maybe they should actually fuck (that they shouldn't even have been able to hear, fucking telepath), and everything goes to hell the next day.

When they came down to breakfast, Erik, fucking Erik "I am a Nazi Hunter and will fuck your shit so hard you can't sit down for the next year" Lensherr, pulled out Charles' chair for him, kissed him on the mouth, and called him "Liebling".

It only got worse from there.

Pet names. Constant kissing and touching. Flowery compliments. Erik randomly serenading Charles in German. 

And now, this. 

Charles and Erik are honest-to-fuck cuddling on the couch. Charles has a bunch of grapes, and is feeding them to Erik one at a time. And, oh god, Erik is _sucking on Charles' finger._ Charles moans, and then goes to feed Erik another grape. 

And the absofuckinglutely worst part?

_They are still eye-fucking_.


	5. New Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another minifill I lost the original prompt to! Sensing a theme here?
> 
> Anyway, the OP from what I recall asked for a post-Cuba fic where Charles had a new boyfriend who was completely human, and for Magneto's reaction to that. I wrote this in about 10 minutes flat because after reading the prompt I realized I knew who the perfect boyfriend was for this prompt.

It's a testament to how much Charles' life has changed that Magneto bursting through his bedroom window and then hovering at the center of the room, cape flapping in the wind, doesn't even phase Charles. (He's already replaced that window six times due to student mishaps, three times due to mutant extremists who are not the Brotherhood, and five -- make that six times due to the Brotherhood. He has contractors on a yearly retainer because frankly, it's cheaper.)

"So nice of you to drop by, Erik," says Charles coolly. "Was there anything I could help you with?"

Magneto gives a stirring, passionate speech about how foolish Charles' dream of coexistence with humans is, and how stupid it is of Charles to be working with the government, how humans are the lesser creatures and they will only betray Charles -- sorry, _the mutants_ \-- and break his heart --

Charles has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, because really, Erik, could you be more transparent?

Although to be fair he is right about one thing. These days, Charles gets along much better with the government. Or at least one branch of it.

"You could have had this if you wanted it, Erik," says Charles softly. "But you decided you wanted your pain and anger more than you wanted me."

Erik looks stricken, and opens his mouth to reply --

"Charles, I brought tea," says the man Charles is currently involved with, as he walks through the door carrying two mugs, striding right past the hovering Magneto. He leans over Charles and gives him a kiss good morning, then hands him his mug of tea, and takes a sip from his own mug of coffee.

"Thank you, Phil," says Charles with a fond smile while Magneto gapes at them.

The other man snuggles in closer next to Charles, then sets his mug down and picks up a notepad and pencil. 

"Magneto, good of you to come by. I need to debrief you for our records in regards to the joint operation the Brotherhood and the X-Men formed a temporary truce to undertake against Doctor Doom last week," says Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	6. Erik Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another minifill where I lost the prompt. It went something like, an Erik from another universe where Charles is dead comes to the XMFC universe and regrets his mistakes and wants to join Charles and the X-Men.

"You can't possibly think you'll get away with this." Even as the words leave his mouth, Erik knows they are inane, ridiculous.

His doppelgänger quirks an eyebrow at him. "What am I 'getting away with', pray tell?"

Erik's mouth falls open a little, before he snaps it shut, enraged at this man's audacity. "Stealing my _life_."

"But I'm not," the other man points out, reasonably (and oh, how Erik wants to _strangle_ him). "You have your Brotherhood, your crusade against humans. You are Magneto, respected and feared across the world. Nothing I do will change that."

"Charles will know," Erik blurts out, a little desperate.

"Charles already _does_ know. Not just because he's a telepath, but because I told him."

"He won't just ... replace me with you."

"And I'm not asking him to. This Charles will never be my Charles. It can never be the same, and I know that. But maybe together we can build something new. Something different. Maybe even something better."

"Not if I --" Erik can't finish the sentence, but the man with his face knows what he doesn't say. 

Erik's _ersatz_ twin throws back the rest of his drink in one swallow, and then smirks, just a little. "Yes, and he'll have to choose between a man who left him broken and bleeding on a beach, who chose his own anger and hatred over the love of a lifetime ... and a man who has literally torn down the wall between worlds to find him."

Erik has never hated himself more.


	7. Magda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for this prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=6952543#t6952543
> 
> A Badass!Magda appears! She uses common sense! It's super effective!

Magda has no mutation. But she's never needed one. Her human eyes and brain are all she needs to see the shape of the future she wants.

She loves Erik, of course, with a fierceness and tenderness that sometimes takes her breath away. And the children, her little Wanda and Pietro and the one yet to be born. 

But Magda has a big heart, and so does Erik, though he tries to hide it. There's room for more.

*****

The first time Magda meets Charles Xavier, she realizes that he will be Erik's greatest friend -- or greatest enemy. 

It would break her Erik's heart if they were enemies. 

So they won't be. Magda will make sure of it.

*****

The first time Magda meets Moira McTaggert, she rejoices, here, here is her own heart-friend, a woman who understands how to be her own person when there is an entire world telling her not to be. 

And so when Erik and Charles go on their mutant recruiting trip, she makes sure to spend lots of time with Moira, going with her to the shooting range and out shopping and on trips with the kids to the park and terrorizing the crap out of the CIA flunkies at the base who can barely comprehend one strong woman but flee before two of them united in purpose.

It's a start, and a good one. Magda looks forward to seeing what it may yield in time.

*****

When Erik returns from the recruiting trip, Magda sees how things are between him and Charles. Obviously her Erik needs a push.

"So you didn't sleep with him, I see," comments Magda matter-of-factly while they are folding the children's laundry. 

He looks at her with shock and horror and not a little guilt. "Magda," he breathes. "I would _never_ \--" 

Would never _act_ , certainly, but that doesn't stop him from _wanting_ , and the guilt from that is eating him alive.

She cuts him off with a kiss. That afternoon, they have a long discussion and negotiation. And that night, she sends him to Charles' bed.

*****

The next day, Charles quietly thanks her.

She laughs. "You shouldn't. Not when I have an ulterior motive."

Charles raises an eyebrow in query, politely pretending he doesn't already know.

"I am willing to share my Erik with you. I am not willing to share him with Shaw."

Understanding dawns. 

It's nice to have an ally in this. Erik never did understand what she meant, the numerous times she'd brought it up.

Maybe between the two of them, they can save Erik from Shaw, and from himself.

*****

Charles, sweetheart that he is, repays her in spades.

She and Moira are playing with the children when she looks up, sees Erik studying them with a frown.

Not an angry or sad frown, just ... thoughtful. Considering.

It takes another two days before Erik will tell her what is on his mind.

"Charles said --" he falters. 

It takes awhile, but she gradually coaxes everything out of him. They have another long negotiation, come to acceptable terms.

And the next day, Magda starts planning on how to seduce Moira McTaggert.

*****

It's a long, slow, sweet campaign. And it's not over yet, but by the time of the mission to Russia, Magda is confident enough of her eventual success that she sends all three of them off with kisses. (Charles, that cheeky bastard, slips her a bit of tongue.)

*****

Magda stares into the face of her husband's tormentor and mentally apologizes to Erik for not _understanding_. 

For a moment she's worried that Shaw will somehow know who she is and use her to get to Erik, but his eyes slide over her dismissively. She hopes desperately that the children will stay quiet in the small closet she hid them in.

He makes his grand offer and Angel accepts and Magda wants to scream at her, stupid, stupid girl, he'll only use you up and then discard you like so much trash --

Luckily Armando is so much more intelligent, and heeds her silent warning when she grabs his arm. 

They leave the compound immediately after. Magda and Erik have had years to plan for a variety of contingencies. 

*****

The beds in Charles' mansion are so much nicer than the ones at the no-tell motel where they'd stayed for three nights waiting for Charles and Erik and Moira to return from Russia.

The first night, she and Erik make slow and tender love. And then she sends him to Charles, because no one should be alone tonight.

Which is why she goes to Moira, even though it's probably too soon and Moira will almost certainly turn her away.

Moira doesn't.

*****

Despite the shadow of Shaw hanging over them, their time at the mansion is one of the happiest in Magda's life. She's always wanted a large family, and her's has just tripled in size. 

*****

Erik and Magda have a long, vicious argument about this, but in the end, Magda wins. Charles finds a babysitter for Wanda and Pietro and Magda packs her best guns for Cuba.

*****

It's nice, thinks Magda, to have Moira at her side, to have someone else to be the quiet, watchful back up along with her while their boys go do the big flashy attention-grabbing stuff. 

It's less nice later when Moira pulls a gun on Erik, but Magda forgives her even as she knocks the gun out of Moira's hand. She's young, she'll learn. 

Erik and Charles are screaming and grappling with each other, but Magda knows how to pick her moment. She waits for an opening and slugs Erik right in the jaw.

"Erik, my heart, quit being an asshole."

The missiles fall into the water.


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: _Charles/Erik, bondage, feeeeelings - I just want to see Charles holding Erik down during sex, and Erik completely going to pieces because it makes him feel safe. A thousand bonus points if he actually begs Charles to keep him safe and/or not let him go._
> 
> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19952636#t19952636

It starts as a joke, and now Erik finds himself wrestling with Charles on the bed, their clothing only partly off, each man struggling for dominance and determined to win.

Charles may look like a soft academic in those cardigans of his, but his body is fit, compact and muscular, and he uses this to good advantage now, pinning Erik as often as Erik pins Charles. Erik thrills at knowing this is yet another way he and Charles _fit_ , but at the moment, Erik wants to _win_.

Erik uses his power to pin Charles down by his wristwatch and belt, and drapes himself over Charles, intent on kissing him into submission.

_Not so fast_ , and in a flash Charles has him flat on his back, frozen in place, utterly surrounded and caught and held by Charles’ power.

Erik attempts to struggle and he _can’t_. He can’t move, he can’t blink, and in an instant he knows he’s only breathing because Charles allows it.

_I have you, my friend._

The words echo through Erik’s mind. Charles has him. Charles has him, and Erik is caught and he can’t move and he can’t talk and he can’t get away Charles has him Charles could do anything to him (anything he wants) Charles has surrounded his body and penetrated his mind _Charles has him_ Charles Charles _Charles_ \--

Erik comes.

Charles jerks, startled, and Erik can _feel_ him withdrawing from Erik’s mind and releasing his body --

_No!_ Erik projects desperately. _Don’t go, please! Please stay_.

_Are you sure?_ asks Charles.

_Yes_. And Erik shows Charles, how being held like this makes him feel. How if it were anyone else in the world, Erik would struggle to his dying breath -- but it’s Charles. Charles is special. Charles makes him feel _safe_.

Charles smiles, and slowly strips off the rest of Erik’s clothes, and his own. Then Charles lies back down and snuggles next Erik, and moves Erik’s arm so they are cuddling. The entire time, Erik is held still within telepathic bondage, and he wants to cry.

“I would take care of you,” Charles murmurs in Erik’s ear. “I would take care of you and keep you safe, always, if you want. Because you are my sweet boy, and you deserve to be looked after.”

_Yes!_ , thinks Erik dizzily. _Yes, yes, **please**._

Charles leans down and kisses him. It’s a promise and a gift.


	9. A Game of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the seventh year of the war with the Brethren, Lord Archmage Xavier made a shocking proclamation — he would offer his own hand in marriage to the suitor who could best help protect his people, bring the war to an end, and forge a lasting peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palalife drew an amazing comic based off a tiny snippet I posted on Tumblr. The comic is here: http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/45523785129/evil-professor-posted-this-and-as-someone-who
> 
> And this chapter is a continuation of the comic, incorporating and expanding my original tiny snippet.

>   
> _In the seventh year of the war with the Brethren, Lord Archmage Xavier made a shocking proclamation — he would offer his own hand in marriage to the suitor who could best help protect his people, bring the war to an end, and forge a lasting peace._
> 
> _The people of Westchester were expecting powerful mages from far and wide to come woo their leader, and hoped for an alliance that would both secure the peace and bring their liege lord joy._
> 
> **—- Excerpt from “A History of Modern Genosha”, written by Mage-Archivist McCoy**  
> 

Emma strides swiftly down the halls of the Brethren’s fortress on her way to Magneto’s war room, scroll clutched carefully in her hand. He’ll want to see this report immediately, she knows, as it has the potential to shift the tides of the war far into Westchester’s favor.

Several heads look up from the map table as Emma enters.

“The latest report from Westchester, sir,” says Emma, handing the scroll over.

“From your agents?” Magneto asks as he unfurls the scroll. 

“No sir, this is a public proclamation,” Emma explains. “But you’ll want to read it, I promise.”

Magneto reads, silently, and as he does so, his face darkens further and further. Some of the officers start making nervous gestures, watching and waiting to see what will happen. One or two very clever souls start packing up their things.

Magneto finishes the scroll and lets it roll shut. “Get out.”

“Sir?” asks one of the officers, very foolishly. Emma, meanwhile, is already on her way out the door.

_“GET. OUT.”_

Everyone gets out.

The door has barely slammed shut behind the last of them when an immense crashing sound comes from behind the door.

The noises continue for quite some time.

>   
> _Still, no one was prepared when Lord Magneto himself, leader of the Brethren, strode unarmed through the gates of Westchester Keep to present himself as a suitor._
> 
> —- **Excerpt from A History of Modern Genosha, written by Mage-Archivist McCoy**

As soon as Charles and his advisors withdraw to his personal study, and the door is safely shut behind him, the shouting begins.

"You can’t possibly accept him, Charles! It’s crazy!" yells General MacTaggert, as his other advisors clamor their agreement. “Think of how many people he and his Brethren have killed over the years. This has to be some kind of ploy.”

“It’s not,” says Charles quietly. “My specialty is mind-magic, remember? And Magneto came to us without his helmet. His offer is sincere.” He thinks back to the shocking display — Magneto striding into the court, his signature cape billowing out behind him as he approached the throne. No one had dared stop him, or perhaps many had not realized who he must be. The result had been the same. Magneto had stopped before the throne, announced his intentions, and then offered his hand to Charles.

It was well known that Magneto never removed his helmet, for its protection against mind-magic.

And yet he had done so. For Charles.

MacTaggert waves away Charles’ objections. “You still can’t —”

Charles abruptly runs out of patience, and slams his hands down on his desk. In his defense, it’s been a very long and trying day already, and likely to be much, much longer.

“Can’t _what?!_ ” Charles snarls, as his council goes silent. “The _sole reason_ I made that offer in the first place was to _end the war_. And I still thought it would be a long and bloody campaign even with a powerful consort at my side. But _this_? If the Brethren agree to stand down, and we can secure the peace without a single death more?”

Charles lets out a long, slow breath. “Then _yes_. Yes, I _will_ marry him.”


	10. A Bit of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles probably should have made a rule about "no overnight guests" before asking Moira to house-sit for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of trobador's [great tumblr prompts and photosets](http://trobador.tumblr.com/post/89490952210/stepping-out-of-the-taxi-charles-does-as):
> 
>  
> 
> _Stepping out of the taxi, Charles does a double-take and peers closer since it looks like the handsome stranger sneaking out of his apartment building into the stormy dead of the night is naked under his coat. And that coat seems familiar. It is one of Charles’. Is this going to be one of those things that make him regret asking Moira to house-sit while Charles is on a research expedition?_

Charles sighs.

_«Moira»_ he thinks, reaching out. _«I’m downstairs. Just got out of the cab.»_

_«Oh! You’re back early»_ , she responds. He can feel surprise and mild pleasure laced into thought, and underneath a deep sense of smug satisfaction.

_«I see you had a guest»_ , he tells her, and there’s a sense she’s laughing at him.

_«He came looking for you, if that helps»_ , and then, concern from her. _«You weren’t serious or anything …?»_

_«Just a one night stand»_ , he reassures her. _«And I can’t blame you for taking a shot at him.»_ That earns him more laughter.

_«Is he still down there?»_ Moira asks. _«Maybe **you** can persuade him to come back up for Round 3.»_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Erik, No - Erik, Yes, Erik, Yes (The Other Self Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194459) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78)




End file.
